


Fluttershy's Mommy Issues

by CaptainHairball



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, Incest Kink, Incest Play, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Rimming, Sex Toys, Sexual Roleplay, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 05:28:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19078414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainHairball/pseuds/CaptainHairball
Summary: Mrs. Mash catches Fluttershy stalking her at the grocery store and invites her back to her place for an afternoon of butt sex and incest role-play.Contains rampant lesbian horse sex, the psuedo-est of pseudo-incest, dock and ass worship, anal play, rimming, muzzle-fucking, oral sex and toys.





	Fluttershy's Mommy Issues

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on FiMfiction 3rd October, 2016

Fluttershy wheeled her cart through the aisles of the grocery store, keeping her shopping list at eye level. She hoped that if she pretended that she was staring at it and kept her hoodie close over her eyes, nopony would notice where she was really looking.

The older mare’s tush was magnificent. There was no other word. Utterly magnificent. It wasn’t fat. Well, _she_ wouldn’t call it fat. Very muscular, in fact. But in spite of that, it rippled beneath her silky golden coat with every step she took. The cheeks actually smacked softly against each other as she walked. It was mesmerizing! Fluttershy had just gone to the grocery store to get organic carrots for Angel, cauliflower for dinner, and protein drinks for Dashie and Scoots, but at this point she’d been following that milk bottle cutie mark around the store for over forty-five minutes and her cart was almost overflowing with items she’d stuck in as cover.

The older mare turned into the frozen aisle, and Fluttershy followed. If she was going for frozen things, then she was almost done shopping. Fluttershy bit her lower lip — she couldn’t very well follow her out onto the street. Should she say something to her? She could — she was in an open relationship, and Dashie just loved to share what she called ‘war stories’. But talking to strangers was so scary!

While Fluttershy had been worrying, the mare had opened a freezer case and stuck her head inside. Her rear was sticking out at a forty-five degree angle to the case, so that Fluttershy had an excellent view when the mare lifted her long brown tail up and to one side. Oh, Faust, such invitingly puffy pussy lips! So ripe! So plump! So glossy! Fluttershy couldn’t help imagining what it would be like to bury her nose in that wonderful maternal warmth. She started licking her grocery list.

The older mare closed the freezer case, turned her cart, and started to walk towards Fluttershy wearing a smug smile. It had been a trap! She stuffed her soaking wet grocery list in between some boxes of breakfast cereal, and feigned interest in the ice cream case — an interest that soon became very real. She loved the kind with the marshmallow and the little chocolate fish!

“Be careful,” said the older mare. “A moment on the lips, a lifetime on the hips. Too many of those, and you’ll wind up like me.”

Fluttershy blushed, and ducked her head. “That, um… that wouldn’t be so bad.” She hadn’t gotten a good look at the older mare’s face before now. Her brown mane, playful mare-next-door smile and sultry blue eyes were every bit as intoxicating as her bottom.

“Why thanks, sweetie,” said the older mare. ”Though now that I get a look, I guess you’re already well on your way.” She stood side by side with Fluttershy, and bumped cutie marks, sending a ripple through both mare’s buttocks. “Look at us. We could be ice cream sisters.”

Fluttershy giggled. “Or you could be my mom.”

Their eyes met. The sounds and smells of the grocery store fell away. Time seemed to slow. Fluttershy felt an electric tingle as she looked into those big smokey blues.

“Well,” said the older mare, “a good and loyal daughter would come home with her mother and help her unpack her groceries.”

Fluttershy swallowed. “Y-yes mommy.”

✭☆✭☆✭☆✭

The older mare actually made Fluttershy put away the groceries.

She was trying to get the milk into the very full refrigerator and wondering if this was all a trick to get help with errands when she felt a tongue sliding under her dock.

“M-mommy!” Fluttershy gasped, shivering and raising her tail as that tongue explored the ‘V’ formed by the tops of her ass cheeks and the base of her tail.

“Shut the refrigerator, dear, you’re wasting electricity.”

Fluttershy gulped, and leaned against the fridge door, forcing it closed as best she could with the slight weight of her body. The older mare nuzzled at Fluttershy’s crack, nipping lightly at the edges. Hot breath blew against her most sensitive places, and she lifted her tail high, feeling the long pink hairs brush against the older mare’s round cheek. “Oh, mommy… mommy… will you lick me?”

“How do we ask?” purred the older mare.

“Mommy, will you please lick my pussy?” Fluttershy hadn’t gotten the older mare’s name, but the sign on the mailbox said “Mash”. It didn’t really matter; ‘mommy’ worked just fine.

“I’d love to, sweetie.” The older mare’s tongue flicked over the lower pout of her sex, and along the lips, making Fluttershy gasp and tremble. She felt her pussy winking at the older mare. Mrs. Mash’s tongue dove into the opening, tasting her slick inner walls. Fluttershy’s legs stiffened, pushing her ass against the older mare’s face, and her head against the fridge door. She heard the crunch of deforming plastic — at least the milk was in there now.

The older mare pushed her nose into Fluttershy’s pussy, and wrapped her lips around her clit. She gripped it lightly with her teeth and began to lash it with her tongue. Fluttershy’s heart rate tripled. She felt the tension building in between her thighs, moisture matting the older mare’s muzzle fur. Her wings began to stiffen, spreading out to either side of them. Light began to glow behind her closed eyes, a sure sign that an intense orgasm was on the way.

And then the older mare stopped.

“Buh…. buh wah?” mumbled Fluttershy, looking back over her shoulder.

The older mare shook her head. “Oh, sweetie, just look at the mess you’ve made.”

Fluttershy blinked, and looked back between her legs. Her cheeks burned with humiliation as she saw the massive puddle of mare goo that had collected there. The older mare clucked her lips. “You’re going to have to lick that up.”

Fluttershy cringed. The older mare’s kitchen floor was sparkling clean, of course, but… ew. Just ew. “But I want to come,” she complained.

The older mare’s eyes narrowed. “You can have fun after your chores are done, young lady.”

Fluttershy gulped. This was something she didn’t usually do. Sure, Dashie was a very dominant mare, but they just meant she liked to be on top when they used a strap-on. Being told what to do? Especially being told to do something so nasty? That was new. It made Fluttershy feel strange inside.

The older mare tapped her hoof. “I’m waiting.”

Fluttershy bent her neck down, and hesitantly licked at the pool of mare goo. It didn’t taste good — that pungent, salty tang was wonderful when she was licking another mare’s pussy, but not a taste sensation cold off the floor. And yet the very fact that it was unpleasant made her excited. She was doing it exclusively to make another pony happy. She was being used for another mare’s pleasure. She liked that. A lot.

She licked the floor until it sparkled.

“Well done, sweetie!”

Fluttershy grinned up at the older mare, her muzzle wet with her own mare-spunk. “I am a good girl,” she purred.

“Don’t let it go to your head, sweetie.”

✭☆✭☆✭☆✭

“How do you keep your son from finding these?”

“I told him the truth about what was in this closet. He’s stayed away.”

Mrs. Mash’s collection of sex toys was astonishing. Fluttershy thought that she had a lot in the chest under her bed, but the older mare needed an entire closet to store hers. She watched in fascination as the older mare pulled out one case at a time, sorting through them thoughtfully, but her eyes kept being drawn to the pegboard that occupied the top half of the closet.

“You have an Ass Assassin Type Z?” The colossal black rubber butt plug looked like it would function better as as stool than a sex toy.

Mrs. Mash nodded. “I’ve never been able to get it into anypony, but it’s a good conversation starter.”

“I have a Type X at home. I don’t want to sound like I’m bragging, but I’ve gotten it inside of myself a few times.” Fluttershy looked at the floor and shuffled her hooves. She really didn’t want to sound like she was bragging, though she _did_ hope the older mare would be impressed.

“Oh, I think I’m going to like you,” she said. “Please turn around and lift your tail.”

Fluttershy gulped, and faced away from Mrs. Mash. She flagged her tail wantonly, and lowered her head towards the carpet. Her mane and all the hairs on her back stood on end as the older mare’s hoof slid over the upper curve of her ass, and cupped her ponut against her frog, caressing it, stroking it, evaluating it.

“Oh, what a sweet little rosebud you have!” she purred, leaning forward to sniff at it. “And so clean, too! Mommy is very impressed. May I kiss it?”

Fluttershy squeaked. She was dripping on the floor again. And there was carpet in here! What if it stained? “Yes. I love having my ass played with, mommy.” She heard a husky chuckle behind her, and felt that soft, skillful tongue running over the folds of her pucker. She bore down, winking it open, and the tongue flitted inside, caressing her in that most wonderful of places. She let her plothole close around the older mare’s tongue, and Mrs. Mash fucked her with it, pressing in and out as deep as it would go. Heat began to build in Fluttershy’s belly. Sensing her excitement, the older mare licked harder, nose smushedsmooshed up under Fluttershy’s dock, muzzle cradled by her deep cheeks. The orgasm, denied earlier, came back with a vengeance, ripping through her. The older mare yelped as her tongue was squeezed in vice of well-exercised anal muscles.

Fluttershy felt dizzy. Her eyes rolled up into her head, and she tumbled to the floor in a heap, the older mare’s tongue sliding out of her ponut with a wet smack.

“Did you really just come from a rim job?” the older mare said, wiping her mouth.

“Ungh huh,” said Fluttershy, face half-covered in rumpled hoodie, trying to catch her breath.

“How does that even happen? Do you have a prostate in there?”

“I… I don’t know! I think it’s a psychological thing? I’m afraid if I think about it too hard, it’ll stop happening. So I don’t.”

“Oh, I’m so proud to have you for a pretend daughter,” said the older mare, reaching into one of the chests and coming out with a vibrating strap-on draped over one hoof. “When your legs are working again, climb up on the bed and help me get this adjusted.”

A few minutes later, Fluttershy was in heaven. The strap-on had large straps that went across Mrs. Mash’s croup and ass, and smaller ones that wrapped around her thighs like garters. Fluttershy took her time, deliberately fumbling with the buckles so she had an excuse to lick, nip and nuzzle at those wonderfully wobbly haunches. When she was done, the straps dug into the older mare’s body almost an inch in some places. She ran her hooves over super-soft flesh, and sniffed at the rich, musky smell of the older mare’s pussy. She stuck out her tongue, and circled the puffy lips, nuzzled them, nipped them.

“Oh… oh, my sweet little baby is eating my pussy,” groaned the older mare, digging her face into the blankets.

“I love the way it tastes, Mommy,” purred Fluttershy. “I want to make my mommy come. If,” said, her voice getting slow and coy, “if that’s all right with you?”

“Yes. Oh, yes!”

Fluttershy grinned proudly, took a breath so deep her cheeks puffed out, and wriggled her muzzle into the older mare’s pussy. Stretched out from foalbirth, it admitted her slim little muzzle easily, and she was able to lick deep inside it, her jaw pushing against the older mare’s clit as she did. She even found she was able to get a little bit of air in there! She groaned, touching herself with her hooves — she could do this all day.

She licked deep, pushing her tongue into every nook and fold of that sweet, trembling older pussy. Coffee, copper and wine notes. Exceptional vintage. Plump cheeks jiggled against her head, bouncing off her ears as Mrs. Mash humped her face, bucking like she was being fucked by a stallion. Fluttershy braced her butt against the footboard of the bed and spread her wings for balance. Mare goo trickled down the front of her neck, soaking the fabric of her hoodie. She licked harder, and rubbed the edge of her hoof hard against her own clit, squashing her pussy lips aside painfully in her excitement.

Mrs. Mash grabbed a pillow, and stuffed it under her face. She wrapped it around her head and screamed, louder and louder — it was polite of her to try and avoid disturbing the neighbors, but even muffled, they could probably still hear her cries. Fluttershy found a spot deep inside of Mrs. Mash that made the older mare’s fat but powerful thighs tense, and doubled down on it until Mrs. Mash rose up on her tippy-hooves, pussy clamping down painfully on Fluttershy’s muzzle. The older mare lifted her head from her soaking wet pillow, and yowled like an alleycat. Fluttershy’s face was squeezed out by powerful foal-bearing pussy muscles, spraying mare goo everywhere. Fluttershy found that she herself was coming, and ground her hoof edge into her clit. Sparks shot through her body, making her arch her back in exquisite delight, and also making her fall right off the foot of the bed.

“Ouch,” said Fluttershy, lying on her back on Mrs. Mash’s floor, hoodie in disarray.

The older mare stuck her head over the edge of the bed. “Are you okay?”

“Very okay, thank you for asking.”

“Would you like mommy to pound your plothole, now?”

“Would you, please?”

They arranged Fluttershy on her back on the bed, hind legs and wings splayed obscenely. “I want to be able to see the look on my little girl’s face while I’m fucking her,” explained Mrs. Mash, rubbing Fluttershy’s little teats with the frog of her hoof. They’d soaked the strap-on with lube — it felt slimy as it probed in between Fluttershy’s very deep, very firm young ass cheeks, finding the rosebud of pouty muscle under her tail. Fluttershy bore down, opening for the older mare, and gasped as it slid inside of her. It was hardly the biggest she’d ever taken — about as long and thick as an average stallion’s cock, with no flare to slow things down — but anything felt big in Fluttershy’s sweet young ass. She bit her lower lip, and met Mrs. Mash’s smoky, blue-eyed gaze.

“Oh, you nasty little filly,” she said, leaning on one hoof and stroking the underside of Fluttershy’s wings, ruffling the fluffy tertiary and covert feathers. “You love it up the ass, don’t you?”

Fluttershy nodded. “Ever since I was little. I like feeling so…. oh… so full.”

“You’ll stuff anything up there, won’t you?” Mrs. Mash reached down to adjust the crystal ring at the strap-on’s base, making it vibrate with magical energy.

Warmth and pleasure spread through Fluttershy’s body. “Uh huh. Anything I don’t think would get stuck. Does that make me a dirty filly?”

“It _does_. And I love it.”

Once she was in Fluttershy’s ass up to the base of the dildo, the older mare started to hump. Fluttershy groaned sweetly, loving the feeling of movement deep inside of her. Both mares kept most of their fat on their considerable backsides, but there was still enough on their bellies and teats to make them bounce enticingly as Mrs. Mash picked up speed. Fluttershy arched her back in pleasure, grinding against the other mare. She reached up over her head, bracing herself on the headboard. Her pussy was within easy reach if she wanted to play with herself while she was being fucked, but she didn’t feel like she’d need to. Pleasure from the ass fucking was already building, making her sweat, making her head spin. The smell of mare musk filled the room, and goo from Fluttershy’s pussy was dripping down to add to the mess of lube in between her cheeks.

“It feels so good, Mommy. Buck me harder, please?”

Mrs. Mash giggled, and leaned down to kiss her, pumping her hips, massive ass jiggling and wiggling beneath the tight straps. They sucked on each other’s tongues until drool rolled down the younger mare’s cheeks.

“Is that hard enough, baby?” she asked, wet lips dripping onto Fluttershy’s.

“No, Mommy. I need it harder.”

“I’ll have to roll you over, then.”

Expertly, without having to pull out, Mrs. Mash shifted back, and twisted Fluttershy around so her face was in the pillows and her ass was in the air. With the full might of the older mare’s thick thighs able to come to bear, things got a lot rougher for Fluttershy very fast. The strap on reamed her, pulling almost all the way out, and then ramming down until Mrs. Mash’s belly was squashed against her ass. The thrusts made her insides ache deliciously. The thrusts drove her across the bed, squishing her nose against the headboard. She tucked it under so that the crown of her head was thumping against it instead — it hurt, but the pleasure building deep inside of her was so strong that she didn’t want to tell the older mare to stop. Hot tension built in Fluttershy’s belly, growing, burning, pulsing. Maybe she did have a prostate! Was that possible? Maybe she’d ask Twilight to examine her. She imagined Twilight’s sweet little face squinting thoughtfully up her plothole, and the next thing she knew she was coming, screaming into the older mare’s pillow as ripples of bright pleasure ripped through her body.

✭☆✭☆✭☆✭

Somewhat later, they were lying barrel to barrel in tangled sheets, the wet shaft of the strap-on pressed between their bellies.

“Will… um… your family be home soon?” whispered Fluttershy, blushing. “Do you want me to help you clean up?”

“We should probably take showers — Button hates it when Mommy smells like sex. We can leave the bed, though. My husband will like the smell.” She narrowed those smoldering blue eyes. “You could stay and meet him. He’d like you.”

Fluttershy’s eyes got wide. “N-not ready,” she squeaked. “Also I miss my animals and my marefriend and I kind of want to go home. Are you mad at me?”

Mrs. Mash laughed. “No, sweetie! You don’t have to stay if you don’t want to.”

Fluttershy smiled sweetly. “Thank you for understanding.”

Mrs. Mash’s forehooves drifted down to the curve of Fluttershy’s rump, and gave it a squeeze. “Not at all! You showed me a wonderful afternoon. One thing, though.”

“Y-yes?” asked Fluttershy.

Mrs. Mash gave Fluttershy’s big ass a swat. “You should eat all the ice cream you want. It looks good on you.”

“Oh my!”

The older mare laughed, and got up to take a shower.


End file.
